When Robin Killed Terra
by Pink Rules The Earth
Summary: the titans go to stay at a cursed hotel. is it just a myth or is it REALLY cursed? RobxTer oneshot


**Author's Notes: **This isn't written by me, it's written by my best mate Rebecca (Terra). She wanted me to put it up for her. R&R plz for her!

When Robin Killed Terra

"Hey did you guys know that the hotel they shut down last week was cursed?" Cyborg asked, looking up from his newspaper. The rest of the Titans looked towards him. "Hey I have an idea. Let's all go and spend the night there, just for a laugh" Robin said grinning slightly.

"I don't know Robin. I mean they must have shut it down for a good reason" Terra muttered looking a little worried that Robin was being serious.

"Aw come on its only one night" Robin asked tilting his head and giving her his puppy look.

Terra looked at the rest of the Titans. They all seemed to want to do it, well apart from Beastboy who was cowering behind Raven. She looked back at Robin. "Fine but if anything happens I'm out of there. And by the looks of things so will Beastboy" she said folding her arms. Robin had the grin of a Cheshire cat across his face.

That night at the hotel…

The Titans arrived at the hotel. Terra clung to Robin's arm. Beastboy was under Raven's cloak. "Come on!" urged Robin.

"Yeah what are we waiting for? Robin's right this will be fun" Cyborg cried. Terra gulped and followed her brave hero into the cursed place.

Robin and Cyborg jumped on the dusty couches. Raven took Beastboy to explore. Terra backed into another room. It was cold so she came back out. "Do you guys think this whole curse thing is real?" Terra asked as the boys stopped jumping. "Well, if I kill you then it has to be" Robin answered.

"Why if you kill me?"

"The curse of this place is that you get killed by the thing you love the most in the world"

Terra blushed, clicking on to the fact that Robin meant he loved her most in the world. She sighed and looked at Cyborg. "So Cy who do you think will die first?" she asked completely randomly.

"Oh don't worry", he said sitting down,"it's always the black one who dies first". As he sat down Robin and Terra looked at him, he was pulling off his own leg! "CYBORG WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Terra screamed. Robin ran to her side and pulled her close to protect her. Cyborg was going mad. Robin then knew why he was doing it. It wasn't because he loved himself, it was that he loved to take things apart and make things. What Cyborg did next made Terra want to scream. He took his head off and put it on again backwards. Robin went and shut him down. "That was scary" Terra said taking Robin's hand in her own. Robin nodded.

Raven, Starfire, Red x and Beastboy had gone upstairs to look around. "I think I heard something downstairs. It sounded like Terra screaming" Star whispered. "No it wasn't her" Red X replied.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"I would have heard it too"

"Maybe your hearing isn't as good as mine then"

"Star I don't want to fight"

"But I do!" she cried. The two battled in the hallway. Raven and Beastboy ran off. When the noise stopped Rae and Bboy went back to find them. "Um…Raven. I think I found them. But there dead" Beastboy said. Raven walked over. She looked at Beastboy. "I'll bring them back then. All I need is some magic. And I have plenty of that" she said.

"No Raven"

"Don't try and stop me"

"Well I'm gonna!" Raven's eyes started to glow but Beastboy pulled her hand away. She tried to stop him but made a terrible mistake, her powerful magic came out and it instantly killed Beastboy.

"NO! Beastboy!" she screamed. Raven stood up and widened her eyes. Beastboy got up. He had a hole in his chest from where the magic had gone through him. He took a step towards her and then Raven's vision went blank.

Back downstairs…

Robin and Terra stood alone in the dark. "Robin how long does this curse last?" Terra asked. Robin walked away.

"It stops at dawn" he said. As he turned back to face her Terra put her hand over her mouth. "Robin! Your eyes!" she gasped.

"What? Don't you like them?" he asked slyly. Robin's eyes had started to glow bright red.

"No, it's scaring me. STOP IT!"

"I can't" Terra looked around her in hope that there was an exit close by. There was only the front entrance. As she looked again for a closer one she saw all of the Titans coming for her. But something was wrong, they were all dead. Stafire floated slowly in the air, Red X had cut all of his face, Raven had gone blue and Beastboy was in different animal forms at the same time. Robin just had bright red eyes but he was still dead. Terra screamed and made a run for the door. The dead Titans chased her but she shut the door. It was light outside. Terra put her back on the door of the hotel and sobbed. Suddenly Terra stopped crying and screamed at the top of her lungs. Robin's fist smashed through the door and pulled Terra back inside by her neck.

Back at the T Tower…

Terra woke up on the couch in the main room. Robin was sat next to her. "Hey are you ok? You kept screaming" he asked stroking her hair.

"I just had a bad dream its ok now". Terra closed her eyes briefly, when she opened them she again screamed. The Titans stood before her, just as they had been in her dream…dead.


End file.
